full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaqueline's Relationships
<Jaqueline Jekyll The Free Hydes Jeremy Hale (Goliath) Mari Kelley (Comette) Violet Heelhum (Amethyst Storm) Connie Mendoza (Ivory Whyte) To say Jaqueline is embarrassed by Connie change is an underestimate. Where with Mari it was somewhat expected, Connie's transformation was not only completely unexpected but also left Jaqueline to find words. She wasn't even sure that the formula would do what it did for Connie, although in turn Connie offers nothing but gratitude to Jaqueline for her new younger self and second chance of life. Prior to the change Constance was very fond of the academic Jaqueline, seeing a little of herself in the workaholic girl and as such often came round to see what she was doing. She showed a high degree of understanding of Jaqueline's work and unlike Mari actually seemed interested in how it worked. Constance also shared a motherly attitude towards Jaqueline being highly supportive of her due to her knowing that her family had disowned her, something she had a similar experience with when she had gone to America. Jaqueline in turn liked Constance and felt she could always go to her for advice and even made her alchemical remedies for her bad hip. On becoming younger Connie has shown a remarkable desire to get to know Jaqueline even more, and seems eager to learn from her and her generation. She also becomes very forward and fore thinking seeing Jaqueline as a very close personal friend and moves into their apartment without asking just to be closer to her and Mari. Over time Connie even comes to assist Jaqueline in her alchemical research, having an advanced understanding of chemistry being somewhat of an assistant. Jaqueline however is taken aback initially by Connie's desire to be involved in her life and struggles to get past the fact she used to be her old land lady. Still she still cares for Connie and Jaqueline eventually becomes at ease with her younger friend and the fact the Hyde formula did this for her, helps Jaqueline to accept some of the positives of the Hyde formula. As Jackie and Ivory it is a very different story, the two share a very different relationship. Ivory tendency to look down on others often causes Jaqueline temper to flare and the two early on argued quite a bit which would nearly always lead to the to either falling out of making out. Still after both girls get a better handle on their Hyde forms and become more in sync with the, Ivory and Jackie show genuine concern for one another and their formerly tense relationship becomes one like an older and younger sister, although due to both girls personality quirks who is the older sibling frequently switches. Still just like with Mari Jackie is more at ease with spending quality time with Connie or Ivory in this form. Antonio Cortez (Quatro Aqua) Helen Pool (Athena Mist) Jacqueline knows of Helen having witnessed her humiliation at the hands of Sally Barbsi, she initially felt sorry for her and didn't think she was a bad school president. Sadly on her return Jacqueline was astonished how much she had changed and was frightened by her new and bitter personality. Helen meanwhile became fascinated by the drastic change to Jacqueline and when she looked into it discovered how recent it was sparking Helen's attempts to find out what caused it and even verbally attack her and bully it out of her. Jacqueline was astonished by this change and was actually quite angry that someone who had been so nice had turned so rotten and refused. Still when Helen managed to steal a vial of the formula she almost panicked and almost begged her in her own hyde form not to use it: fearful of what kind of true self would come forth from a person with such bitterness. However Jacqueline was more than willing to keep an eye on Helen who became extremely bitter after her Hyde form turned out to be the exact opposite of what she wanted to be. She and Jackie knew the difficulty of adjusting to their new forms and both tried to talk to Helen about her problems to little success. Still when Helen willingly arrived to help them turning into Athena of her own free will, Jacqueline was left astonished and was more than grateful to her: especially discovering she had come to terms with herself. Helen moreover had initially blamed Jacqueline for her odd hyde state and was especially bitter towards the girl twice turning into Athena in an attempt to kill her, only for Athena to simply tell Helen she didn't want to. After reforming Helen shows Jacqueline a great deal of respect and willingly assists her in her mission to fight crime. Their friendship also extends to trying to make the school a better place, and while Helen's more status obsessed tendencies does cause some conflict Jacqueline helps to keep her on the right path. Even so Helen does bring to the table years of experience of being in charge and as such is very good at offering Jacqueline advice on being a leader. Still while Helen cou8ld play a bigger role of helping Jacqueline she admits to being busy helping out around the school, and spending more and more time as Athena. Something Jacqueline is really worried about. Still when Helen takes an interest in the new and improved Jeremy sparks do fly as the two girls do get into small arguments over him. This gets so bad that Jackie slaps Helen leading to a catfight during which they transform leading to more aggressive making out. As such the two share an awkward position where their hyde forms are okay sharing the same boy but they aren't: yet. As Hydes Athena is probably one of the most friendly and outgoing and while this initially left Jackie a little surprised she none the less voiced her own approval of Athena over her more grumpy form. Helen in turn just loves Jackie's confident and more sensual side ranking her within her top 5 hydes. Jackie has often voiced interest in Athena but Athena's hyperactive and absent minded tendencies often made it hard for Jackie to actually move in on her. Still Athena often gave her support acting as Jackie's cheerleader and giving her the motivation to follow up on decisions. The two also consummate a psudo relationship when both of their humans side fall for the same guy, and while their human sides will fight over him, Jackie and Athena are more than willing to share, not only him but each other. Eleanor Everflower (Eliza Shade) Racquel Tabatha M.O.N.S.ters Kirk Morbius Kirk is someone Jaqueline considers a kindred spirit, someone she is relatable to: they both have a passion for science, and both have used it to become something more than human. Kirk and Jaqueline are often seen talking about complex science stuff. Talbot Pack Kylie Ginxem Mikey Corvis She didn't really know who he was underneath the fur at the time, but for her, it was love at first sight. When she had attempted to go home and take a shortcut, she was nearly raped by Roland's thugs. Luckily, Mikey had been patrolling the area, and beat the snot out of them, and graciously scooped her up in his arms to take her home. Most would probably need a rape-counciling, but it didn't faze Jaqueline, as her fear disappeared to fascination by Mikey/Scope. He is also the only guy that has never seen her as a dweeb, and complimented her old folder, saying she was rather cute back then before her change, which makes her blush. She is actually attracted to him, which makes her feel rather unprepared for a relationship further than friendship, and may worry she might hurt him if she either accepted or rejected him. Also, she doesn't want to hurt Kylie either. In the midst of battle, the two are very coordinated. Jackie constantly flirts with him and often gets MUCH closer than necessary, though it seems that Mikey and Kylie both don't seem to mind. Even in her mind, Jaqueline blushes heavily when she does this, and will attempt to try and gain control of this action, but she fails at it, as Jackie states that this is what she truly wants. What they both want. Category:Relationships